


truthful lies

by xoxo_thatonechick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I wrote this for me but you can read it too, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Prison Escape, Sleeping Beauty Elements, based on something i saw on tiktok but also not, dream has a god complex, george was asleep but now he's not, no beta we die like men, sleeping beauty au~ish, they're two boys who are sad in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_thatonechick/pseuds/xoxo_thatonechick
Summary: All Dream wanted to do was see George one last time, even though he was in a deep slumber. But what Dream didn't realize after he kissed George farewell before making a break for it, was that George woke up.- - -Or, a sleeping beauty-esque take with Dream escaping prison and the two love birds having to come to terms on their love for one another
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 19





	truthful lies

**Author's Note:**

> so while writing this the only thing i listed to was 'Nocturnal Waltz' so i would suggest to listen to this while you read, but obviously you don't have to. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pezJsoG_XBA

**letters** | _memories_

= = =

When George fell asleep, is when Dream started to lose his mind. Dream didn’t know it at the time--but looking back while in solitude he came to this realization. Dream only has his books, nothing else to map out his thoughts. He can’t even write into the crying obsidian Sam had replaced in his cell...to each their own I guess. Dream could only recollect his past actions and figure out how to come back from his demise. 

= = =

**George -**

**They all say I did something bad…but I can’t seem to understand where I went wrong? Wasn’t I just doing what I thought would keep the world at peace? Shouldn’t I have to have no real reason to what I did?**

**Sure, I made some difficult decisions that no one could make. I may have manipulated Tommy, but who hasn’t? I used my power to keep everyone in line--IT WAS MY WORLD!!!**

**I guess it doesn’t matter for now--but when I get out George, let me assure you, I will make the world right again.**

**No one will stop me.**

**\- Dream**

= = = 

All George could dream about was him. His sandy blonde hair. His cracked white mask--smile and all. The way he spoke to him--it all consumed his dreams. And George didn’t really know why he was asleep, but all he knew was that Dream wasn’t with him. And if Dream wasn’t with him, then what was the point of being present in the world?

= = =

_George had spent his first few days in the world with his best friend. They had explored a new dimension within the world, bantered like they always had, made even more friends together, may have gotten hurt along the way, hell--even made a house together…_

_But damn was it worth it..._

_Worth it because George got to hear Dream’s laugh, see his hidden smile behind his mask. Happiness filled George’s chest whenever he made Dream stutter for once, because for once the roles were reversed in their flirtatious banter. He only wanted to be with Dream--was that too much to ask? So when he fell asleep, and Dream didn’t come and save him, he decided to stay asleep. Protected by his home, under his covers, heartbroken that the masked boy couldn’t save him this one time._

= = = 

**George -**

**You wanna know something? Even after all of the ‘horrible things’ I did while you were asleep, I still get visitors in this god forsaken prison.**

**Tommy visits me even after all that I did to him while he was in exile--HA!**

**Sap’s visited me before, he seems like he has been doing well. I didn’t see a reason to talk to him though.**

**Ranboo even visited me but I think he was going through some sort of crisis in the head…**

**Is that what you’re going through? A mental crisis? Is that why you decided to fall asleep? Was it something I did? I have tried going through our last moments before you decided to slumber--but even through all my memory racking I can’t figure out what I did to not make you want to wake up.**

**Maybe you falling asleep is what made me the way I am. I don’t think you would like the Dream that is now--not by a long shot. But hey, love does crazy things to you. Maybe you’re a masochist to match my sadist ways. Who knows…**

**....I sure as hell don’t because you’re asleep right now, and I’m in prison….**

~~**For now** ~~

**\- Dream**

= = =

George had no sense of time in his slumbering state. He didn’t know how his friends were doing, where Dream was, how the state of the world was after he fell asleep…

But what he did know was that he could stay in this slumbering state and create a fictional world where he and Dream could just--live.

That all George really wanted to do with Dream, to live peacefully and happily with the man he loved right by his side. 

= = =

**George,**

**I know this may be a long shot--honestly--but I’ve gone through every scenario through my head and this one may be the only plausible one to get out of this prison and continue my life. And I hate how this is going to sound, but he may be my only hope…**

**Technoblade.**

**I know--stupid right? Techno has no real alliance with anyone, he’s an anarchist who only causes mayhem. I would say we're more alike than we are different, but fortunately untrue. He wants chaos and mayhem. I want control of everyone.**

**Except maybe you, George.**

**But Techno still owes me a favor--and I want to cash that in right now.**

= = =

_George looked through the window of his home, surprised to see another man in a green hoodie and mask making his way towards his front door._

_Dream…_

_George happily grabbed his gear, lighting a lantern for when he returned, and made his way towards his Dream._

_His. Dream. No one else’s. Sure, Dream had friends--but no one knew Dream like George did._

_Dream greeted George with a happy voice, always a happy voice._

_He and Dream would have no set plans for any day really, explore usually, hang out with their friends, play some pranks, all of the fun things George had always looked forward to when he saw Dream appear outside of his house._

_But what really was George’s favorite parts of the day were his stolen moments with Dream. When he and Dream would sneak off in the woods and just talk--about anything and everything. They would talk about continuing their exploration of their world, their friends, even each other._

_This particular memory reliving in George’s subconscious was a special day for him. The day Dream had confessed to him_

_They were in their favorite secret hiding spot in the woods, Dream and him leaning up against their favorite birch tree, wind blowing through George’s hair and ruffling up the tuft of blonde hair that peaked out of Dream’s hood._

_“George?” George looked over at his best friend at the mention of his name._

_“Yes, Dream?”_

_“I think I love you.” Dream said, not bothering to look over at George and instead looking over the vast space of forest beyond the two boys underneath the tree._

_“W-what? WHEN? HOW?!?” George stammered out, fully turning to look at the masked man._

_“Well, I don’t really know when I started loving you or how I started loving you. That’s all trivial.”_

_“You really love me, Dream?” George asked, love filling his eyes and chest as he looked at the masked one. It was at this moment that Dream turned to look at the man he loved, and for once ever since he met George--took off his mask._

_George’s breath hitched at the exposure of Dream’s face to him--his first thought being ‘wow, his eye’s are so green.’_

_“I do love you George,” Dream started, grabbing George’s hand closest to him, “Do you love me?”_

_George thought through all of his memories with this man, the man who just admitted that he loved him. He only thought of one true answer…_

_“Yes, I do love you, Dream.”_

= = =

To think that this one of George’s last good memories, would ruin this memory. But it lingered and festered. George and Dream had stolen these moments together, loving one another within the forest and protected by the unseen eye--but yet why was he in this slumber? Couldn’t his lover come and help him out of this living hell? What was stopping him? Did he lie to him? 

_Why couldn’t Dream come and wake him up?_

= = =

**Oh George,**

**My George--the day has come! I know it, Techno will come and help me escape this hell and I will be free of this god forsaken place. I know you’re still asleep, because Sam hasn’t said anything to me about you being up and about. The first thing I’m going to do when I’m running from this place is come to your bedside and figure out how to wake you up…**

**Who knows, maybe you need true love’s kiss like in the fairytales…**

~~**But that couldn’t be true, could it?** ~~

= = =

The night Dream escaped from prison was the night the world felt hopeless. Techno had betrayed the greater good of the world to help a man, who didn’t deserve to enjoy life, out of prison. Techno had barged into the prison, destroying all of Sam’s work, and captured the one man the prison was built to keep inside. So Sam did what anyone would do--call for help to get Dream back inside. 

**Where he belonged.**

= = =

Dream was running, that’s all he knew he had to do right now. He had to run until he could get to a safe place to regroup his thoughts. He just couldn’t believe that he was out of there. Out of that place, away from that stupid warden, and to his George. 

He hid in a cave, and heard the sirens flow through the lands of his world.

The world he would be taking back into his control. 

‘ _ **Alert: a prisoner has escaped. Threat Level: Severe**_ ’ 

The chaos ensuing was a symphony in Dream’s mind--but the next step to reclaim his place in the world would be to find George. 

His sleepyhead George, who needed to wake up. 

= = =

Dream kept to the shadows, making his way to his beloved’s house. He noticed the lanterns were still lit, making Dream wonder who would be keeping up with the lighting process. Dream looked around--no one in sight. So he headed in, and was startled at the sight in front of him. 

George, cozy in his bed, looking as if he had just fallen asleep. The sight stirred a foreign emotion in Dream’s chest--one he hadn’t felt since before George fell asleep. Dream took a seat in the chair next to George’s bed, and gazed upon his love.

“Oh George, how I’ve missed you…” Dream sighed, lovingly gazing upon the man who had his heart. “You wouldn’t believe what’s happening outside right now, but I’m here and I’m getting you out of this sleep, my love.”

Dream thought about this--what could get George up? Bribery? Food? What was it? Then he suddenly remembered what he wrote down in one of the many letters he had written while in solitude. 

‘Could a kiss really work?’ Dream thought, ‘well, I mean, what else do I have to lose?’ As Dream leaned down to give George a kiss, he heard the commotion of the others searching for him. 

“I’M TELLING YOU GUYS!! HE WOULD GO TO GEORGE FIRST!!!” Dream heard a high pitched accept scream--Dream immediately knew it was Tommy. _Of course, he would be leading the search for him. Out of everyone in the world, Tommy hated him the most. It seemed fitting._

“Well my love, we will have to meet up another time, but until then--” And Dream leaned down to kiss George lovingly on the lips--long enough to really give all the love he felt for George to him in one kiss. And just like that, Dream slipped through the window seemingly unnoticed. Until that high pitched blonde realized the man was slipping away. 

“GUYS!!! HE’S RIGHT THERE!! GET HIM!!!”

Many ran towards Dream, who was booking it towards the forests. But not everyone went--two people stayed in particular.

Sapnap and Quakity. 

The pair who had been caring for George during his slumber stared in disbelief at what was happening in George’s house.

“George?” Quakity voiced out in a shaky breath.

**George was awake.**

= = =

Running, running, running...That’s all Dream knew he had to do. He tried to stay in the shadows, but with the battalion running after him at full throttle, Dream knew he had to go back on the prime path to make his way out of the community. 

Once he had gotten to where Tommy was exiled, he decided to escape to the Nether and hoped that he could wait out his chasers--even for just an hour. He just needed to wait it out, figure out how to go back and get George, and leave this god forsaken place. 

This place where everyone hated him. 

The place where he built this community from the ground up.

The place...where he fell in love with George…

_God damn it--why did everything have to be so difficult?_

= = =

George was surprisingly tired after his long slumber, but he couldn’t sleep any longer. He had to find Dream, had to figure out why he wasn’t here after he woke up him up, why everyone looked down when George mentioned his lover. 

“Guys, where’s Dream?” George asked his friends. Sapnap looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. 

“You’ve missed out on a lot, my friend.”

= = =

George couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that the boy with sandy blonde hair and a chipped mask who loves him did everything he did. 

Everything with L’Manburg, Tommy’s exile, the discs, everything in his vault…

What happened to the Dream he knew. 

“So...he escaped prison.” George started, to which Sap nodded. “The prison that was built to keep him locked away.” Quakity nodded at this. “And he immediately came to me once he escaped.”

“Yeah, we have no idea why, but we’re glad that you’re awake now. I don’t know what he did.” Quakity happily said to his now awake friend. 

George knew though. He knew immediately that Dream had kissed him when he was opening his eyes and seeing his beloved escape through the window. Shouting was heard as he had opened his eyes, and then he saw his best friends. 

“We want to ask you something George, and you can turn it down all you want, but it would really help out the predicament we’re in.” Sap had started, Quakity nodding along. 

“What is it?” George as them. 

“We want to use you to catch Dream.” Quakity told George, who’s immediate response was ‘No, why would I help catch the one I love to go back into jail?’

“Listen to us George, if you help us catch him--we can hold a trial, a fair trial, for you to understand the situation and you can even decide what needs to be done in Dream’s life.” Sap explained, but all George could think of what that he would have to put the person he is in love with back in jail for the better of the world

_What was he going to do?_

= = =

The Nether was a dangerous place, but not as dangerous as the person who occupied it. He lost his mask in a lava pool, and he didn’t think he had any more due to his house being blown up. 

“Jesus christ, why did everything have to turn out this way. Why can’t I just go back to George?” Dream thought out loud. 

_Wait…_

_Why not just go back to George?_

_I can explain everything to him, in my perspective. He could help me fight--just like old times!_

Someone coming through the portal broke him out of his thoughts, someone who he had not expected to see--Technoblade.

“What are you doing here?” Dream asked the pigman. 

“I come with a message from the factions as a whole--”

“Oh, now they all unite to help take me down…” Dream muttered.

“That’s what I said too--anyways, they want you to come back.” Techno finished.

“And why would I do that?” Dream asked in a cocky attitude. 

“Because they have George on their side, and you want to be with who you love again--right?” Techno asked the once masked man. 

Dream went through so many scenarios in his head, but all he truly wanted to do was see his George again...even if it led him to death…

“Where are they at?”

= = =

“What a fitting ending to a symphony orchestrated by Dream, eh?” Tommy started off, looking at George who was standing next to him. George was still feeling nauseous at this job, but he couldn’t disappoint his friends. He had to help them and maybe he could change Dream’s sentence? Maybe he didn’t mean to do those terrible things to everyone, maybe he was being controlled?

But every answer he had to his question didn’t make any sense in Dream’s actions. Dream must have simply done it to create chaos and thrive on it. 

They all stood in the ruins of the community house; George, Tommy, Sapnap, Quakity, Tubbo, Sam, almost everyone in the world was there to help capture Dream once and for all. 

“He’s probably not going to show…”

“Can we really trust The Blade?”

“How does George feel about this?” 

These were all being murmured about within his friends, but all George cared about was seeing Dream once again--even if it was going to one of the last times. 

Everyone started to quiet down when Tubbo realized someone was coming. George felt his breath stop, looking out towards the Nether portal. 

Coming out of the Nether was Dream--in his torn prison clothes, no mask, and with his hands up. 

The two lovers made eye contact, and all hell broke loose as Tommy and his soldiers ran to get Dream. Dream hadn’t moved from his position, still looking upon George with sadness and love in his eyes. George held the same emotions in his eyes as well, even though it didn’t seem real that Dream was here. 

Dream had successfully been detained by the members of the community, and was swiftly taken to the courthouse--to Tommy’s demise.   
Many in the community thought that Dream deserved to be immediately locked away, some thought he needed a trial, but no one really believed he deserved to walk free after all he did. 

George followed the crowd, gathering as much courage as he could to face what was to come. 

= = =

Dream knew he screwed up, but it was all worth it when he saw George when he got back to the Overworld. He didn’t know what his fate was, but everything was at least at peace in his heart upon seeing his beloved. 

= = =

The trial began swiftly and smoothly, with everyone presenting evidence to why Dream deserved to stay in prison--to much of George’s demise, the all presented extremely compelling arguments.

_I don’t want to be the one to send him away, but it would be safer for the world if he stayed locked up...oh my gosh what should I do???_

Everyone in the courthouse stood still once they all noticed Dream going to stand and finally make his own opposition. Everyone waited in bated breath for Dream to start his testimony. 

“I know I wronged all of you--I know I’m a bad person. I mean, if I was a good person I wouldn’t have left when Techno broke me out. What I will say is--that for what’s it’s worth, I am sorry.” Some scoffed at this statement, “Before you lock me up again--I do have one request--” Dream turned to look at George, sadness evident on his face. 

“To speak with you, one last time, George.” 

= = =

To much of the audience's despise, George agreed to have one final chat with Dream. They would be in the Holy Ground, where it was forbidden to even think about killing someone. They were allowed to meet in the small house there, but everyone in the community was stationed just in case Dream decided to pull something on them like in the prison. 

Now it was just the two of them, alone, with so many things left unspoken between them. George had felt like he had woken up with whiplash with what he had learned of his beloved, but that’s the thing…

You can’t help who you fall in love with. 

“Dream, I--” But before George could get anything else out, Dream had cut him off with a hug, pulling the man closer to his chest with every second. 

“I-I-I missed you, so much George...so much has gone wrong since you’ve been asleep.” Dream muttered into George’s hair. “They say I’m evil, but I don’t really see any problem with what I’ve done since you had fallen asleep--” George pulled away after he heard this. 

“You don’t--WHAT?!?” George stammered at Dream. Dream furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, seeing as he still was maskless. “What do you _mean_ you don’t see any problems with what you’ve done?!? Dream, you _killed_ Tommy!”

“I brought him back to life.”

“Well you still did it--all I wanted to do when I woke up was see you, but then Sapnap and Quakity told me everything you did--EVERYTHING!” Dream winced at George’s high pitched tone.

“They probably over exaggerated.” Dream muttered, to which George scoffed at.

“ _Over exaggerated_ \--give me a break Dream--you’re a bad person.” George said in a sad tone, heartbroken that the man he loved turned out like this…

**And he couldn’t stop it from happening.**

“George, bad people can still have good intentions...I just wanted control of our home--that’s all it was!” Dream testified, but George knew the answer. 

“Dream, a bad person is someone who is lying, manipulative, conniving...they're a monster…” George’s voice disappeared as he came to this realization. “You’re a monster, Dream.”

= = =

Dream was heartbroken to hear those four words from the man he was in love with. He had those few words from so many people, and it never hurt from them, but coming from George? That was an arrow to the heart. 

“But,” George started after a moment of silence, “that doesn’t mean I still don’t love you, Dream.” 

“George--”

“Dream, I will always love you, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you…” George started. Dream tilted his head at him in confusion. 

“But?” Dream asked. George met his confused expression with a heartbroken one.

“You need to be locked up, Dream.” George stated, tears in his eyes. “F-for good.”

= = =

After the two men had realized this was the end, they shared one final kiss. The kiss had so many underlying emotions underneath it--George couldn’t even comprehend how much love he felt from Dream. But, he wasn’t the man he fell in love with before he fell into his slumber--even Dream somewhat knew he was different. 

So the two shared this final moment, not voicing their love but rather showing it through physical touch and silent gestures. They spent, what felt like ages, but in reality was only an hour together--making up for lost time from one another. Then the two left the Holy Grounds, Dream being prepared to spend the rest of his life locked away in that prison and George being prepared to rebuild himself into someone new--someone who didn’t rely on Dream so much. 

Though time passed, the two never forgot each other. Rather, the pair found themselves reminiscing on simpler times--their shared times in the woods. 

_“Tell me we’ll always be together, Dream.” Dream remembered George asking him one time at their spot._

_“We’ll always be together, George.” Dream would say back to him, and they would bask each other in love._

But as George and Dream remembered this time in their lives, all they both could feel was loneliness and heartache in the fact that their truths back then…

**are just lies now.**


End file.
